A Platform as a Service (PaaS) model can be used for network application development. A cloud computing provider can provide, to an application developer, hardware and software tools used for application development, using infrastructure located at, or associated with, the cloud computing provider. The application developer, as a user of the PaaS model, can use the infrastructure provided by the cloud computing provider rather than invest in purchasing and building such infrastructure on premise at the application developer.